


Hotel Monochrome

by SoulFrost



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulFrost/pseuds/SoulFrost
Summary: One story about the hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload.

The summer is kinda boring. My sister, Hikari, is getting ready for her freshman year of high school. It’s already the second half of June now. I was planning to spend my whole summertime lazing around. But then, Hikari “convinced” me to have a road trip to a fancy hotel in the countryside called “Monochrome". She stayed there last year with her friends. And she seemed so impressed that after she came back, my sister can’t stop talking so much about it. According to her, Monochrome is a fancy and well-decorated place.

  
It’s probably an exaggeration on her part. But she bugged me so much about it that here I am, on the road again. I’ve been driving for hours. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken the longer, more round-about, but with less traffic, road.

  
By the way, I never introduced myself, am I? I am Karima Kageru. 19 years old, and a student at the university in the town where I’ve been living for as long as I could remember.  
After hours of driving, I finally arrived at this hotel. I bring up my wrist to check on the time; It is 10 pm. It’s late evening already, and I am tired and haven’t eaten anything since morning. I quickly go into the vestibule. It’s a very fancy room. The interior of the vestibule is decorated in cool colours. I wonder why they name it “Monochrome” then? I also notice a couple of paintings on the wall. They sure look expensive, although I’m sure it’s just a replica.

  
In the receptionist counter, a calm-looking woman, probably at her thirties, is smiling at me. She is wearing an identifier badge and a name is written on it: "Sakurai Hana, Staff: Reception". She greeted me.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Monochrome! My name is Sakurai. How can I help you, Sir?"  
"Good evening, Sakurai-san. I’d like a room to stay in.”  
“Have you had a reservation before, Sir?  
“Yes,” I replied.  
“Oh. And the reservant’s name?”  
“Karima Kageru.”  
“Ah, Karima-Sama! You must be Hikari’s brother.”  
“Ah, so you know my sister?”  
"Yes, ofc! She is a very nice and funny girl! And she told me about you!" She said with a more relaxed tone and expression.  
“Ah. Right.” As I rubbed my ears a bit. It is…a typical Hikari to do so. That girl sure can learn a bit of self-control. Still, it’s nice knowing my sister has friends that aren’t her age.  
“So Karima Kageru-san“  
"Just Kageru is fine!" I wasn't a big fan of formal speeches.  
“So, Kageru-san, here are your keys. Do you need anything else?”  
"My thanks, Sakurai-san. Is there a place for me to get food in this hotel? Is it open at this hour?" To be honest, my stomach has been rumbling all the way throughout this conversation.  
“Yes. We have a bar that also serves food that is open for 24 hours. Would you like me to order for you while you go to your room?” She surely impressed me with her hospitality.  
"Ah no, it’s fine. I’ll go down myself later. Thank you so much, Sakurai-san!"  
“Hana is fine, Kageru-san.”  
“Ah, then good evening, Hana-san.”

  
I made sure I’ve grabbed the keys and everything else before I went into the elevator. Even the elevator looks fancy. Actually, a bit too fancy for a hotel in the countryside. I wonder what stars this hotel is? Without realizing it, now I’ve arrived in front of my room. I should go in.

  
Unpacking took 20 minutes. I didn't bring many things with me, in the first place: Just some clothes, travel charger for my phone, and a couple of books. Of course, I didn't forget to take my multiple block notes. I like collecting them, you know? Expectedly, my room is quite comfortable. That is enough for me.

  
Before I knew it, it’s past 11 pm. I grabbed my wallet and phone and proceeded to this bar Hana-san had told me.

  
The bar is already empty, expectedly. Except for one person, who is sitting at the corner of the bar counter.  
Sometimes life gives you infinite opportunities. I could sit at any empty table. But here I am, standing, right in the middle of the bar. I am looking at her. A girl sits silently. The lighting are poor, I could see her slim figure. Her head and face were covered by hoodie and sunglasses. In general, she was wearing casual clothes with the dark gamma of colours.

  
I have odd feelings about this situation. It may sound weird, but I really don't like to eat alone. Since when I was so focused on having a friendship with people? I guess it's started from kindergarten when I was ready to share my toys with everyone to be accepted. Further, I continued to make  
concessions. Life taught me: there is nothing I can't deal with. Everything is just a matter of words and actions.

  
Thus I decided to approach the girl after getting closer to the bar counter. Even if it might look like a very bold move from me. Right when I wanted to start speaking, the girl stood up and left the bar without saying anything. That was a bit savage of her, don’t you think? But I can't do anything about it. At least, today. Then I just finish eating very fast and go back to the room.

  
The empty room is so noiseless. No doors, no windows and no lights. How I appeared here? That question was too hard for me. Another rhetorical question was obvious as well. Why I didn't try to escape?

  
My answer revolves around her. The mystic stranger. Each time when I try to reach out, she fades away.   
I had a very strange kind of dream. To feel better, I go to the outside. Morning runs can be helpful when you want to start the new day with the right mindset. I started the next day with a good morning run across the seaside for some amount of time. The sound of the sea, the open sky and the sea breeze, are creating an exciting atmosphere, which is excellent for my mind.

  
When I got back to the hotel, I came across Sakurai-san. I decided to greet her.  
"Good morning, Hana-san!"  
"Good morning, Kageru. You’re awake so early." her smile was nice.  
"I just had my morning run."  
"Oh, I see. What is the first impression of this place?" she asked the most default question.  
"I'm impressed, to be honest!"  
"I'm glad to hear this. By the way, did you know? Our hotel has a playground and a swimming pool!"  
"That's nice. I'll visit them. See you later, Hana-san!"

  
After having breakfast, I go to the sports ground. I spent the whole day playing basketball and table tennis. That was a great experience. It wasn't about a win or lose. It was all about feeling the energy. If it'll help me to improve, I'll do whatever it takes.

  
As a result, I was late for dinner again. That's why I go to the bar again. I'm sitting in the middle of the bar counter. The taste of the food was great, surprisingly. Though, Hikari's dishes are on another level.

  
Right when I wanted to stand, I heard the sound of footsteps. She has appeared again. Her outfit was the same. She sits at the left side of the bar counter without any word or glance.

  
And I am being doubtful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes there is only one opportunity. Thus I should use it. Now I am sitting closer to her. Being close to her allows me to notice a few more details I had missed previously: Her long teal hairs, for instance. They were looking beautiful. Sadly, I can't see her gaze. But she certainly is looking the other way. Now it's time to speak.

  
"Good evening!" she tries to ignore me. "What's up?" I am doing something that I could do for eternity. I am trying to impress people. Without looking to who they are. Without hearing their voices. And without trying to remember them.  
"Why are you doing this?" her voice has an angry tone.  
"Because this is my way of life." Indeed, I am acting wrong with her.   
"You're worthless." she is being disgusted.  
"I know." my smile...Even if I was trying hard, something can't be achieved? Nope. It's still a matter of time.  
"Something is wrong with you?" I could see her reaction. I guess she is never dated with any guy.  
"Are you sure? What if I tried to deny your words? But I won't do it. You know, you are a very interesting person! See you later." My work is done for today. What I have done? Nothing serious. Just tactical retreatment.

  
For me, having a secure plan always was the most important part. Maybe that's why I follow the chosen way. If there was something that I should do, then I must accomplish that objective. My friends always told me that I should have a more measured rhythm of life. Sometimes, it's good to have an alternative opinion.

  
My stay at the hotel was interesting, for sure. Today I am chilling at the lounge with a couple of girls. It's so easy to speak with them. I can tell about my inspiration and that's enough to get along well. Though, a couple of cocktails are playing the large part in my plan. For a moment, I notice Hana-san was looking at me. But I guess it doesn't matter. Unlike a certain person, my current companions are being cute and smiley. When time becomes late, we agree to meet again later. Even if that doesn't likely to happen.

  
Next day, when I am lying on the bed, I get the call from my sister.  
"I'm listening to you, Hikari."  
"Good afternoon, Kageru! Have you reached the hotel?" her way of speaking always could make me happier.  
"Yeah, I got a room thanks to Hana-san."  
"You got to know her, already. As expected from my brother." she liked to joke with me.  
"Is that a compliment or you're roasting me? Anyway, is everything alright in the house?" our conversations were always like that.  
"It's ok. I'm preparing. Don't think that I'm slacking!"  
"I know it's not like that. Just don't overwork yourself, Hikari."  
"I'm having a bit of fun with my friends as well!"  
"I see. I'll call you later." since it was the evening, I had one thing to do.  
"Wait, Kageru. You really should visit the garden of this hotel. It looks amazing!" my sister was a very impressionable person.  
"If you say so, Hikari. I'll go there right now. Bye!"   
"Bye-bye and good luck!"

  
I decide to have a walk. After getting outside, I notice a massive amount of rain clouds. But going back would be a waste. Then, I walk into the garden. I didn't think that I will see something interesting there. But I guess, that was a huge mistake from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I hear the sound of guitar riffs. It was leading to the far corner of the garden. Then I see the amazing thing. The mystic stranger is sitting here. But her head isn't covered by the hoodies. Also, she isn't wearing sunglasses. For some time, I can't believe my eyes.

  
The angry girl from the bar looks like another person. Her playing is magnificent. She is enjoying this moment. I can't dare to distract her. As a viewer of spectacular performance, I can't make any noise. Otherwise, I can infuriate her. When she finishes playing, I just applause. Maybe that isn't the best idea, because she immediately looks at me.  
"The worst person who could appear." she wears the hoodie again. As you can guess, she is annoyed.  
"I have the name. Karima Kageru, by the way." I try to defend.  
"As if I care." she walks past me very fast and leaves the garden.  
"It's raining right now. And I know that you don't care about yourself, but think about your guitar at least." I'm standing behind her with the umbrella.  
"You can't draw any conclusion about me!" she runs away.  
"You did the same thing, didn't you?" it's not hard to keep up with her pace.  
"You can hang out with the girls at the lounge. But don't try to befriend me!" the girl from the bar turns around and points her finger at me.

My eyes are looking at her. Her angry face is too adorable. Her lips are small. Her hands are so rough as if she spent hundreds of hours in order to master her skill. At this moment, I realize one thing: she is not an ordinary girl. She is a way more elegant, noble and prideful.  
"I would prefer to listen to your playing again. Also, can you say your name? I mean I can't refer to you as "the girl from the bar" forever." I smile for a bit. Of course, that's a bold and stupid move.  
"What?" she is confused.  
"I guess you won't say so easily..." I am showing my sadness.  
"Hina..." she starts to walk again.  
"Hina-san, you say..." I accept her answer without any suspicion.  
"Now leave me alone!" we reach the hotel.  
"Do you want to drink something warm? It's on me, of course." I'm closing the umbrella.  
"What a poser." Hina-san has left me.

That was a chaotic day. After taking a shower, I go to sleep.

  
Another late night. As being a good brother, I checked if Hikari is sleeping. But as always, she slept while listening to music. I took the headphones from Hikari. I was curious about what kind of music she is listening to. I wore headphones and listened for a bit. The only thing I noticed was the order of harmony made by guitar. I guess the guitarist is the skilful person. That was the first time when I heard such kind of playing. Could I hear it again?

  
Some lights got into my eyes and I woke up. Eh? Was it all just a dream? I think I was at Hikari's room...Nah, it's probably a dream. A rather strange one. But I do remember the tone that I heard in that dream. The beautiful guitar riffs that feel familiar.

  
The morning seaside is cold. I am looking at the sea and thinking about Hina-san. I can't judge her for a cold attitude since it's a normal reaction. Am I being worried about her? I guess that's the right answer. Then, I decided to check her out later.

  
Doing something that you want to do...That's the greatest privilege. I thought my way is truly something that I wish for. Even if I am supposed to satisfy everyone. I am being happy just because I'm integrated into society.

  
At the evening, I am leaving my room. Not gonna lie, I go to the bar again. I am waiting for over 30 minutes. At least, I have something to drink. So I'm not bored until that moment. I'm taking a gamble indeed. Hina-san could attend the bar already. She just could move out already. But I really want to see her. So I am supposed to be waiting. Until the moment when Hina-san appears again.


	4. Chapter 4

The mysterious girl takes some dishes and sits at the bar counter. Because of my tunnel vision, I notice something only now. The music in the bar was too loud. Hina-san being annoyed but doesn't say anything. I ask the barmen to turn off the music.  
"I thought guys like you are comfortable with this kind of music." Hina-san makes a comment.  
"It's not like you being wrong." I was thinking about how to start talking with her.  
"Then why you bother?" she stares at me, waiting for the most genuine answer.  
"I just wanted to hear your voice." I take a sip of water.  
"This guy being reckless again." Hina-san makes a hopeless sigh.  
"You don't want to give me an opportunity to redeem myself, aren't you?" I could never call myself as a good observer but I try to catch everything about Hina-san. I am ogling at her moves, emotions and changes of expressions.  
"That's none of my business, to be honest." her verdict is merciless.  
"Then can I try to disprove the wrong first impression?" I'm watching for her reaction.

  
"You won't stop despite my negative response?" does she gave up? I don't know exactly.  
"I am too committed, after all." I smile for a bit. Even if it's too hard. Even if she is still suspicious about me. I can't surrender. Not until I find out it's impossible.  
"Karima-san, you said..." that's a first time when Hina-san said my name.  
"Yes?"  
"You're the incredible fake, Karima Kageru." that's a shocking conclusion.  
"Do you have any kind of proof?" I can't deny the truth, yet I can't refrain from defending myself.  
"In your world of happy illusion, you are being in the spotlight. You try to keep in touch with the whole world by being intrusive. But can you remember the name of those girls who were your companions at the lounge?" she is implying that all of my contacts are temporary.  
"Erm...Their names are..." she caught me. I don't remember it. My memory isn't so bad. I just didn't need to remember. Random meetings are random, after all.  
"Q.E.D." Hina-san stood up from the bar counter.  
"You want to say I'm living in the plastic world?" That's the only thing I can say right now.  
"You can call it as you want. It doesn't matter. What truly matters is your demeanour. Words can't make you better if you don't want to be better." after saying this, Hina-san lefts the bar.

  
I can't stand up. I'm too focused on her words. It's like the record was set on infinite repeat. The words won't work. Do something. To be better. I can't realize it.

  
I was lost in the middle of nowhere. The land of intense silence. The place, where my emptiness appears. There isn't anything that I can say. I thought that won't happen for a long time. But now I need to try harder.


	5. Chapter 5

  
The one who isn't ready for having a personal interest. The one, who lives in the artificial world. The one, who can deceive the whole world. The one, who can deceive himself. The one, who is powerless against the cold pride.

  
My daily life at the hotel still seems like a great experience. I am enjoying and having a great time. Yet, I start to feel the one kind of volatility. It could be called as software instability. It was like I start to doubt my motives. Am I doing the right thing? Can I wish for this? Is it possible for me? Those questions are tormenting me.

  
I go to the vestibule for another time. I need to ask Hana-san about one thing. I haven't seen her since that time when she noticed me at the lounge.  
"Good evening, Hama-san." my voice is not so excited.  
"Oh, Kageru, how are you?" she meets me with a smile.  
"It's ok." more or less.  
"You look pale." is she being worried for me?  
"Maybe you are right. Would you mind to answer my question, Hana-san?" I'm not feeling any kind of physical weakness. Not sure about mental counterpart, though.   
"Of course, Kageru. You better to sit in that case. And you can have this." she gives me candy.  
"How you deal with being burned out?" I sit at the chair.  
"That's quite a question. It's rare to hear it from someone of your age! Maybe loving my job helps me!" her explanation was pretty simple but I can't deny she is being right.  
"I can tell you love to work, Hana-san."

  
"Also it's important to have support, I guess." Hana-san smiles again.  
"Support..." friends, family and...soulmate. I am being reminded of her words again. I could have a better association, couldn't I?  
"Everyone needs some help from outside!" Hana-san makes a wink.  
"You think so?" should I ask further? I'm not sure about this.  
"Yeah, Kageru! Sometimes you can be lost but you never should hesitate." despite her words, I literally can't be encouraged. The robot doesn't gain a moral boost, after all.  
"Thanks for your answer, Hana-san." I stand up.  
"You're always welcome!"  
"By the way, is the roof being open now?" I need a new location to find some tranquillity.  
"It's open. But don't spend too much time there."  
"I got it."

  
I start to spend less time in crowded places. The more people I meet, the more often I am being dishonest. I should admit it. Her words have shattered my plastic world as I can't look at it the same way anymore.

  
To be someone, who can be impressive. To be someone, who can be reliable. To be someone, who won't hurt anyone's feelings. To be someone, who can teach. I'm completing the tasks one by one. I wonder if I could pass that test. The test, where you try to act as the default person.

  
My favourite subject at school was astronomy. School days were pretty nice. They were funny, delightful and easy-going. During that time, I wasn't aware of my codes of behaviour. Getting everything, putting an effort and being satisfied - that was my motto.

  
I think I forgot about it in the short span of time. How did I become aware? Why did that happen? The answer is clear. Before arriving at this hotel, I could forget about everything. I could be oblivious. I could try to hide my frustration behind a smile. I could start from a zero.

  
Unfortunately, I can't get over the one thing. I am still reflexing. I am reminiscing about every moment. Her noiseless presence in the bar, her anger about my hypocrisy, her gracious voice and her masterful skill. Her glowing eyes, her long hairs, her small lips, her wounded hands. I can't forget about this. This is being the highest priority of mine.

  
Now I am sitting at the hotel's rooftop and trying to get myself together. The only thing that was required to make me confused is her gloomy coldness. Hina-san doesn't go to come here. I am worthless for her. She is just despising me.

  
The night view was scenic. The myriads of stars were shining through the sky. The light breeze was blowing at the sea. The silence of this place was comfortable for me. Taking a break...That's what I need. To get rid of her disbelief, sadness and claims. To get rid of her manners, devotion and passion. You think I can stop thinking about her? I guess I've got caught already.


	6. Chapter 6

She is impressive. She is the master of "M-II". She is elegant. She is noble. She looks great.

  
Who gave them a right to talk like that? Surely not me.

  
The own image of that girl. Hikawa-san is this...Hikawa-san is that... Hikawa-san is so...Each person has the own image of me. And everyone is expecting something from me. Can I live according to their expectations? Of course, I can't. And I never had a wish to act like that.

  
I can't stand against these rules. I'm already sold my soul for nothing. Yet, I couldn't stay there anymore. I even started to take it on them. Are they being guilty? They have own dreams, inspirations and wishes. Sadly, they didn't have a happy guitarist. Maybe they should have taken the Better One.

  
You know, I didn't want to be in the group. I never was the smiling girl. I never was a cute girl. I never was the adorable girl. They called me as The Snow Queen. They called me The Ambitious. They called me The Unreachable. They weren't wrong, after all.

  
Sometimes I could spend the entire days without speaking to anyone. And you say, I could work in the group? It's just like I couldn't achieve anything by myself. And someone was calling me the best guitarist while I'm even not the best guitarist in my family.

  
The rules require to take part in the photoshoots, autograph sessions and fan meetings. That always was torture. I just wanted to stay with my anger and sorrow alone. Without the lights of the camera, a huge salary or another thousand of fans.

  
I saw the many guys who were trying to get closer to me. The artists, managers, the staff of concert halls, fans - all of them were loving the celebrity who was popular at that moment. The million of compliments, the thousands of phrases, the hundreds of confessions - I knew all of them in advance.

  
The cruellest thing was that they keep telling the same things to her. Nope, they love her even more. After all, she is the Better One. And I'm the Worst One. I couldn't do anything with that. Sports, classes, friends, guys - she was achieving everything without dropping a sweat.

  
Have I even loved to play the guitar? From the start, it was my way of getting ahead of her. But when you exceed your limits, you should pay the full price. I still remember the bloody fingers, muscle pain and tinnitus. Maybe I was already broken at that moment? Despite my practice, she already was better without even trying. Only my anger and my coldness saved me from the worst consequences.

  
She always was like that. And she was completing her tasks. She didn't struggle. She never cried. She never could understand me. She isn't aware of pain. She is perfect, while I'm a failure. I despise her. I'm being jealous. And I'm obsessed with her.

  
For the last half of the year, I was stagnating. I couldn't enhance my skill. I reached my ceiling. The live shows were getting worse and worse. I started to miss rehearsal. I was getting used to turning off my phone. After all, they didn't need me. That's how I've run.

  
I arrived at the most distant hotel. Now I'm stuck here for 3 months. There is no reason to move out from here. Though, I should thank one person. Our first meeting was the default for me.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Monochrome! My name is Sakurai. How can I help you...Wait, could you be?" the pleasant woman was excited.  
"So, you recognized me?" that was fast.  
"Who couldn't recognize the Hikawa Sayo?" I didn't know the women like her could be my fans as well.  
"Please be quiet, Sakurai-san," I asked her to stop it.  
"I know what do you need," she asks for the ID card.  
"I need it to hide. Not sure about duration." I was watching for her.  
"How about 1 month for now? You can prolong it later." her reply was fast, as fast as her fingers who were moving on the touchscreen.  
"Ok." Did she hope that I will be better after 1 month?  
"It's ready. Room's number: 203."  
"Of course, what number it could be except that?" 203. The March, 20. The March Equinox. My birthday. It's her birthday as well. My sorrow is still haunting me.  
"I can change it." she became worried for me.  
"It's fine. Also, Sakurai-san, can I get rid of annoying noise?" I asked for shelter, where I could act as a normal person.  
"I'll try to do everything possible for that!" I was trusting her.  
"Thank you." I went to the room very quickly.

  
The hotel days were boring. I was hiding while sitting in my room. For some reason, I even took the guitar. I'm so silly. She wants to run from her destiny, but she's still travelling with the guitar. Who could understand that Sayo?

  
Suddenly I've started to realize: it didn't matter where I have been. My house, hotel, concert hall or studio. It was the same scenery. Because I looked at everything as if it was painted with grey. Everything was too dull, gloomy and empty. Like myself. And no one couldn't change that.

  
But there was the one incident. Or I would call it as an anomaly. It was the default evening. I was sitting at the bar as usual. I couldn't risk being recognized by someone else. Then the one guy appeared. I couldn't tell anything about his looks, because I didn't care about him. But I was scared. Did he recognize me? Will he ask me for an autograph? Can I be free from my fame at least somewhere? So I just run without giving him any chance to speak with me.

  
I thought I got rid of him, but I was so wrong. For some reason, Sakurai-san kept talking about that guy. He does morning runs. He is a fan of sports. He hangs out with the girls at the lounge. I thought he is the usual guy. Until he approached me.

  
He appeared at the bar again. But that time he came earlier than me. Suddenly he started to talk. Then I started to understand: he was worse than usual guys. The usual guys know when they should stop. But he was reckless.

  
He didn't know when he should stop. There was something wrong with him.

  
Then he found me in the garden. Because of my foolishness, he even saw me without a disguise. Then he told his name: Karima Kageru. He watched how I play. After another attempt to escape, he caught me without any problem. He wasn't aware of being soaking wet. He just was covering me and my guitar. I tried to scare or annoy me, but we made eye contact. After it, I got my answer. What was so special about Karima Kageru? He was the closest one to her. His look was identical. His intentions were the same. His way of speaking could be similar as well.

  
But the worst of his traits is his hypocrisy. So when he tried to know my name, I prefered to lie.  
"I guess you won't say so easily..." he tried to look sad.  
"Hina..." I mislead him. Or more like...I tried to mislead myself. Maybe that guy wasn't worthy of knowing my real name, but he didn't deserve to be fooled. Hikawa Hina wouldn't do such kind of trickery.  
"Hina-san, you say..." to be called as her. That was my wish. I wanted to be her. And I wanted to crush her world.

  
Since I couldn't complete my plan, I just decided to take my anger on him. Next time when he met me, I just destroyed his mindset. My words were enough to make him doubtful. I imagined as if I have done it with my sister as well. I wanted the only one thing: vengeance. I wanted to witness it.

  
I'm completely broken. Nothing good left on me. Now I'm being the embodiment of arrogance, coldness and malice. I'm hating myself. Why I'm turned into the merciless stranger?

  
Despite everything, Sakurai-san still was friendly with me. I know she noticed my darkness. But she didn't shout at me. She didn't try to teach me. She even hasn't asked any questions. I couldn't bring myself to speak with her directly. I didn't deserve the kindness of this woman. We were drinking the tea in her room when Sakurai-san said one thing:  
"Hikawa-san, can you go to the rooftop. There is one customer who is being there right now. Tell him to come down." she looked at me carefully.  
"Why me?" I knew who was that customer.  
"You will see it for yourself," she said that phrase very quietly.  
"If you ask me..." I stood up.  
"Don't do it for me. Do it for yourself, Sayo!" Sakurai-san touched my shoulder.  
"I'll try..."

  
I was running again. I couldn't see her upset. I am hurting everyone again. Can I make something right, at least? I went to the roof and opened the door. He is staying here and looking to the sky. He is being frustrated. I could say without speaking with him. I think I made another terrible mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

I hear the noise from the door. I wonder who could that be? I am turning to the door. She is standing in front of me. Maybe I should leave? But do I want to leave now? I'm not saying anything. The silence prevails here. I am not looking at her. Doing anything that can annoy her is forbidden. I only can enjoy this moment. She interrupts my peaceful contemplation.  
"Hey, why you don't say anything?" she stands at the same place.  
"I just don't want..." I'm trying to smile, but it's too hard.  
"Is everything alright?" she comes closer.  
"Is it so obvious that I'm having a problem?" I'm getting away from her.  
"Listen to me." she points at me.  
"What are you trying to do, Hina-san?" I'm being tired.  
"Karima-san, I'm sorry. My words were too rude." wow, she apologised. I should be excited, shouldn't I?  
"Ok, I accept your apologies." she's not being honest, after all.  
"You're lying. You're still being worried." she was right. I definitely have a reason to be worried. But I can't mention it.  
"I can say the same about you, Hina-san. Only your guitar can't lie." because she loves to play.  
"Will you accept my apology if I play a song to you?" she stood up in a front of me with a stern face. Maybe she was angry with my selfish request.  
"I am not asking anything. I guess I should get down and go to the room." I go to the door.  
"Wait! I'll do it. Let me take a guitar and wait outside." she wants to rush downstair to get her guitar.  
"You can go first." I open the door.  
"Thank you." she walks in.

  
I'm waiting for her. I couldn't believe this. The cold Hina-san tries to comfort me. That was a bit unexpected, to be honest.

  
Hina-san comes outside. I offer her to walk to the seaside. She goes ahead. I'm following her steps. When we reach the needed place, Hina-san sits at the bench.  
"I'll stand here" I don't want to disturb you.  
"Don't expect too much."

  
She starts to play the guitar quickly. I was listening to the harmony of sound. It was creating a mental image. I could feel her anger, coldness and sorrow. Hina-san wasn't trying to impress me. She just was doing what she can do so well. After some time, Hina-san stops.  
"I can't appreciate your greatness." I know nothing about the music.  
"Don't even try..." she packs her guitar.  
"Thank you." I'm looking at her.  
"Making a personal performance for someone like you..." she was smirking.  
"Do you know what day it is?" I look to the moon.  
"The 21th of June," Hina-san replies shortly.  
"The June solstice." my knowledge of astronomy is being helpful.  
"The longest day and the shortest night..." she looks at the moon as well.  
"Maybe this night is the shortest one but it's so beautiful. Like...you." I say that with closing my face. For the first time, I'm saying what I truly think.  
"What?! How you can say that kind of nonsense?" her reaction was predictable.  
"Excuse me for my sentimentality." my feelings were too chaotic.  
"We should go back." Hina-san stands up and starts to walk.

  
We go back to the hotel without saying anything. I'm having an awkward smile. Hina-san is being gloomy again. It's time to say goodbye.  
"Hina-san, I'm grateful to you for spending time with me."  
"I thank you as well." she tries to look away.  
"Can we meet tomorrow at the roof?" I'm not satisfied with this.  
"Again?"  
"I believe each encounter can be unique." because she is being so charming.  
"I'll see if I can be there." she twirls her hair.  
"Good night, Hina-san!" I watch how she goes inside.

  
I look to the silver moon and say thanks to it. Today I've seen her good side.


	8. Chapter 8

I appear in the noiseless room again. But the interior is a way more exquisite this time. The room is brighter than it was. I see the door and the windows now. And the most significant change is about the mystic stranger. She doesn't disappear when I look at her. Also, I can notice the blue rose in her arms. But she's doesn't say anything.

  
I wake up when the sun's rays break through the window. I decide to take that dream as a clue. I go to the vestibule. Hana-san already was being here:  
"Good morning, Hana-san!" I'm greeting her.  
"You look excited, Kageru!" she replies me as well.  
"I'm very fine! I just wanted to ask one thing." my plan can sound kinda weird, but I guess it could work like that.   
"What is it?"  
"Is there any opportunity to get flowers? Like, you know, flower shop or something similar." it was a bit embarrassing to speak about this.  
"Oh, Kageru. That's so romantic!" Hana-san smiles as she realizes something.  
"Keep it a secret for now. So can you help me with this?" I ask her to be quiet.  
"There were multiple cases when guys wanted to make such kind of gift. There is one flower shop which has a delivery." she hands me a visit card.  
"Big thanks to you, Hana-san!" I'm already calling.  
"Good luck!" she waves her right hand.

  
The flower shop took my order. I just have to wait for it. I was giving flowers oftenly. But this time it was really important to me.

  
Three hours later I'm standing outside while waiting for delivery. It's looking pretty easy to wait. But at one moment, I see Hina-san who is getting outside. As she notices me, she comes closer.  
"Kageru-san, do you still want to meet at the roof?"  
"Of course, Hina-san!" I look to the road while I am speaking with her.  
"I guess I can spend some time today..." she said quietly.  
"How about meeting in one hour?" I try to deal with this very fast.  
"I agree." Hina-san nods and walks away.

  
Fortunately, she didn't notice anything. Eventually, my packing has been delivered. I immediately go to the roof. It was empty when I have arrived. Waiting for Hina-san is being excited. I wonder if she likes flowers at first. Though, being prepared for everything is always worth it.

  
Hina-san appears in front of me. I walk towards her.  
"Hi again! Hina-san, I want to give you something." I am handing her the blue rose bouquet. Hina-san can't say anything as she looks at roses. "Don't get me wrong! I just wanted to do something special!"  
"Why you chose them..." she is holding the bouquet.  
"I thought the blue roses fit you so well!" I try to explain.  
"I'm impressed, Kageru-san. Thank you..." she is still being amazed.  
"Not at all. You deserve way more, Hina-san." she deserves a lot more than I got.  
"You invited me for this?" she smiles.

  
"Initially, I just wanted to talk with you. My gift is the result of the expressive move."   
"You're being quite honest with me."  
"I guess. Hina-san, how was your day?" I try to have a proper conversation.  
"It was just like yesterday and the day before it..." her answer was pretty ordinary.  
"I see. My day was pretty good! Since today I saw you again!" if I want to climb, I should put my effort. If I am sinking, I should put effort as well. So I can't hesitate now.  
"Thank you..." Hina-san is being confused.  
"Hina-san, I want to say one thing. I know it's not my place to say, but you should love yourself." I look at her.  
"I just can't..." she whispers.  
"One day this world will notice your grace!" I just noticed it a bit earlier.  
"You're so..." she wipes her face.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hina-san." I rush to her.  
"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to it." she looks embarrassed.  
"It will come with time." I try to cheer her up.  
"You're too kind." Hina-san takes a deep breath.  
"Anyone would do the same." anyone who has a good taste, of course.  
"Karima-san, I can't express my feelings so well like you." what does she want to say?  
"That's okay. Also, you know, that I'm being like..." I can't help myself.  
"You can change!" Hina-san says loudly.  
"You think so?" I have a smirk. "Anyway, I guess it's time to get back. Have a good night, Hina-san!  
"You too..." as she says goodbye, Hina-san goes inside the hotel.

  
Her grace is unbelievable. After all, Hina-san is too adorable. I should continue...  



	9. Chapter 9

I am sitting in my room. I am spending some time looking through my block notes. The certain ones were clear, other ones were filled by various content. For example, I got that red block note from the music shop. When I was paying for it, I heard the interesting track. I realize now that I heard something similar recently.

  
I need to verify one thing. That's why I send a message to Hikari.  
"Sis, can you do me a favour?" only Hikari could help me with this.  
"What is it, bro?"  
"Please, send me the music video of your favourite group." I feel like the answer is near.  
"You mean Roselia?" Roselia...that's quite a name.  
"I guess?"  
"Okay, I'll do it when I get to the house!"  
"Where are you at this moment?" sometimes I tend to be worried for her.  
"Sitting at the cafe, you know?"  
"Okay, okay. Good luck!"

  
After this, I open another block note. There are a couple of old drawings of mine. I forgot how long it's been since I tried to draw something. Maybe it's time to remember my old tricks? And besides, I want to draw something. What's more, I want to portray the image of perfection.

  
I take the empty block note because I know: it will take a lot of practice. If I want to draw the portrait of Hina-san, I shouldn't make any mistake. I'm not thinking about choosing the position of the frame. I have the ultimate option: Hina-san is sitting with her guitar.

  
The current results are being disappointing. The muscle memory was a lie, after all. It's too hard to express my enchantment on the paper. I messed up 10 pages before I decide to leave my room. I am looking for another kind of inspiration at the seaside. I am standing in front of the bench. I need to remember each detail. I try to recreate the ideal audiovisual concept.

  
I remember the movement of her hands. I see the beauty of her eyes. I hear the merge of anger, sorrow and passion in the form of melody. I try to know more about her story. And I love to watch how she plays. If I can combine everything, then drawing that image of perfection is not an issue for me.

  
The 11th attempt leads to success. I can't rate my own work but that portrait was looking beautiful. I am sitting at the bench trying to relax. I notice how Hina-san walks around.  
"Hi, there!" I greet her.  
"Good evening, Karima-san." she sits on the bench.  
"It's rare to see you here." at the start she was spending her time at the bar, sitting alone. I'm glad that she is trying to overcome her solitude.  
"I found out walking can help with collecting my thoughts because of you." she looks to the horizon.  
"That's nice to hear." I smile again.  
"Thank you again for your gift. The blue roses are looking elegant."  
"Since you mention the gift...Can you take this, Hina-san?" I give her the block note with the portrait. She is flipping through the pages. Then she notices the last version.  
"Did you draw this?" she shows her portrait.  
"Is something wrong with it?" I think she is being shocked.  
"Wrong? This portrait is better than original..." she says sadly.  
"Do you remember what I told you about yesterday. You should love yourself, Hina-san." otherwise she can hurt herself.  
"I'm just speechless. Can I take it?" she holds my block note.  
"Of course, that's my gift! I'm glad that you like it!" Did my plan work? Really?  
"Karima-san, why you haven't removed the first ten pages?" she is curious.  
"There is one reason for it. I think it's very important to accept own mistakes and imperfection. If I removed them, I would lie to myself." I was charged up with motivational speeches.  
"I see...Thank you, Karima-san!" Hina-san looks at me.  
"Not at all!"

  
"Can I ask: do you study at the Faculty of Arts?" Does she think the person like me can be artistic? Unfortunately, a robot can't create a masterpiece.  
"Nope, I want to be a teacher. According to that, I'm the 19 years old student at the Faculty of Education." I use this opportunity to tell something about myself.  
"Oh, that's kinda unexpected." Am I being interesting?  
"Excuse me." There is a new notification on my phone. That's a message from Hikari. "My sister wrote to me."  
"You have a sister?" Hina-san asks.  
"She is younger than me by 3 years. Secretly, I'm very proud of her!"  
"That's nice..." her expression is sad again.  
"I'm sorry." maybe she has a problem with her family?  
"Don't need to apologize. I guess we should go back?"  
"As you wish." I walk with her again.

  
When I get in my room, I read the message from Hikari.  
"That's the last live show of Roselia. Just how you asked."  
"Thank you, Hikari!"

  
I'm opening the video file. I need to find out the answer. Even if...I'm not ready for it.


	10. Chapter 10

The ordinary person couldn't be so talented. The ordinary person couldn't be so prideful. The ordinary person couldn't be so beautiful.

  
When I was watching a video of Roselia, I immediately noticed Hina-san. But her real name was Hikawa Sayo. I found out that after looking through multiple fan pages, social networks and video blogs. According to them, Hikawa Sayo is the 18 years old guitarist of Roselia, who took the break in her career 3 months ago. The other members of that group have refused to perform without her. If you ask me, that was kinda questionable. Life taught me: if you can't follow the rules, there is always someone who will do it instead of you. I guess she is too important.

  
Also, Hikawa Sayo has a sister called as Hina. She is also a member of the musical group, but no one could say sisters are being in good terms. But why she chose that name? Why did she say she isn't ready for being praised? Why she was so sad when I mentioned Hikari? Maybe she was lying from the start? 

  
The realization of being fooled demoralized me. I am sitting on the floor. The door of my room is locked. All of the curtains are closed. My smartphone is turned off as well. I never was so reclusive as I am being right now. No one can't give the proper advice. I am being confused, angry and disappointed at the same time.

  
The hiding celebrity tries to get rid of the annoying guy who's not aware of the girl's status. But why she came to the roof? If she didn't try to apologize, it wouldn't be so...No, I shouldn't lie. I wouldn't stop trying to approach her. Then it's my fault only.

  
My fault is loving her. My fault is trying to speak with her. My fault is coming to the bar. I could say everything is just a coincidence, but it was the result of my actions and words. To where they led me, after all?

  
Sayo-san has own life. I have my own life. They can't cross outside of Monochrome. She is a promising musician. I'm a future teacher. I am running this program. I am doing my task.

Letting her go will be the biggest mistake. Sayo needs someone who can make happy. She needs someone who will cover her with an umbrella. She needs someone who will give her flowers. She needs someone who can draw her portrait.


	11. Chapter 11

Another morning, another breakfast. A canteen is being open already. I take my dishes and start to eat. The food has the same taste. And the hotel looks as same as it was looking before. I'm surely gonna miss this time. I stand up from the table and leave the canteen.

  
Today I'm going to move out of the hotel. That's why I come to my room. I spend fifteen minutes packing my bag. I look around for another time and then close the door.

  
The vestibule is filled with people. The noisy atmosphere brings the feeling of liveliness. I am approaching Hana-san, who is sitting here as always. She quickly notices my bag.  
"Hello, Hana-san!" I need to talk with her.  
"Don't tell me..." suddenly she becomes saddened.   
"Hana-san, can we talk outside? There is something I want to ask you." I have some suspicions about one thing. And I guess the answer is near. Who could help Sayo-san with staying here? Of course, it was the courtesy of hotel receptionist.  
"Can we discuss it here?" Hana-san tries to avoid this theme.  
"You know, it's about a certain person who lives here..." I look at the security camera. I'm not sure if it works, though. But it never hurts to be aware of something.  
"I got it. Let me deal with something. Meanwhile, you can wait outside." I notice her worried face. Maybe, she is scared.   
"Alright." anyways, I walk out of the hotel and go to the parking lot.

  
I go to my car and leave the bag inside. After that, I am standing at the seaside. While I am looking at the sea, Hana-san comes behind me. We are starting to walk around.  
"So, what is your matter?" Hana-san goes straight to business.  
"You may guess it, Hana-san," I reply without thinking.  
"If you never tell me what you want, I will never know." her life experience is a way more solid than mine. For someone, who should be revered, she acts too casual with me, though.  
"It's about Hikawa-san." If I want to move forward, I should be honest.  
"So you found out too..." she is looking at me with the sight of sadness.  
"I saw the video of her live performance two days ago. Then, I thought: who could provide her with comfortable staying? Who could tell her about my pastime in the lounge? And how could she find me at the roof? Everything leads to wonderful, kind and smiling Sakurai Hana." my logic is simple.   
"You're praising me too much! But you're right, Kageru. It was me, Hana, who helped to the little girl who was being lost." she is pointing at herself. Is this a reference to something? I can't say it with confidence.

  
"Little girl? Are we talking about the same person?" I mean Hikawa Sayo doesn't look like a little girl. She is serious, grumpy, furious and she definitely doesn't act like a little girl!  
"Haha, I'm just joking! Also, have you forgot about my age?" she is laughing. Hana-san is joking about herself as if she feels herself younger when I'm being around her.  
"You can't ask a woman about her age, they say?" I know that from a long time ago when I was spending my time in the clubs.  
"It's right!" she puts a finger to her lips and winks to me. It looks very interesting, to say the least.  
"So, what I wanted to tell: I am going to move out today. But before doing that, I should make one thing." I can't decide everything on my own. Not this time. I should think about her. Because the rule is working for me now.  
"Basically, you wanna confess?" Hana-san is too savage. And she really wants to tease me.  
"Yes." my answer is straightforward.  
"It's boring if you aren't being embarrassed!" Hana-san is poking me with her finger.  
"Excuse me for that. Can I know the number of her room?" I need to see Sayo-san.  
"I was scared that you're gonna leave without saying anything. I'm being relieved, Kageru. About her room, I guess we should go to the hotel." As Hana-san smiles, she points to the door.  
"Guide me, Hana-san." we are going to the hotel.

  
After getting inside, we move to the elevator. Now I'm feeling a bit nervous. What if I'm acting wrong? What if she doesn't feel anything about me? What if she has another answer? But, I must not have any doubt. We reach the room of Hikawa Sayo. Number 203. It's ironic, isn't it? When I want to knock the door, Hana-san stops me.  
"Huh?" I thought we have discussed everything already.  
"Not so fast, Kageru! Let me speak with her, at first. She can be scared if you just rush in." Hana-san is holding the door handle.  
"That has sense." If I have learned anything from these 2 weeks, it's that Sayo-san isn't a big fan of sudden conversations.  
"It won't take a long time!" Hana-san enters to the room. Pretty quickly, I hear the voice of Sayo-san. I think she's being annoyed. Their conversation is taking something around 5 minutes. Then, Hana-san walks out of the room. She is happy, though.  
"Is she being angry?" I ask from Hana-san immediately.  
"Girls can be upset at any time. But you shouldn't be scared. You may go in, Kageru!" she is encouraging me while opening the door.

  
If I want to cherish her, I must be confident. If I'm going to confess, I have to be honest about my feelings. If I would like to stay with Sayo, I should be useful.

  
At first, I look around her room. It's being nice and clean. Sayo-san is sitting at the couch. Secondly, I close the door. Thirdly, I ask her permission to come closer and sit with her.  
"May I speak with you, Sayo-san?" I ask calmly.  
"Yes..." she doesn't even look at me.  
"Before proceeding to the main thing, I need to apologize. It was rude to say a couple of things to you on my part. I didn't have any idea about who you are, Sayo-san." my words are correct, but they can't deny the one fact.  
"Why?" she looks down. Sayo-san doesn't want to say anything, does she?  
"But, I should admit one thing. My admiration to you doesn't depend on your status. What I want to say is that I was enchanted by your playing in the garden. I guess that's when I have started to love you, Sayo-san!" My resolve is love. My strength is loyalty. My motivation is commitment.  
"How can you be so gentle with me?" I notice her tears. She finally looks at me. "I told you a lie. I wanted to vanish your fake smile. I wanted to see you depressed. And after all that you come here and confess to me?" she is confused.  
"I'm sorry for being like that." I'm embracing her. Her body is shivering. I wonder if I can hold her for some time? At least, she doesn't try to push me back.  
"You don't have to apologize each time..." she tells me while sobbing. Sayo-san is showing her true emotions.  
"I'm tired of being sorry..." but if that's the only thing I can do, then I should stay like this. I wipe the tears from her beautiful face. Why someone like Sayo-san should cry because of me? I can't let this happen again.  
"Kageru..." suddenly, Sayo-san gets closer to me. At the next second, she kisses me with the closed eyes. I'm touching the soft lips. I'm feeling the warm breath. I'm sensing her pulse. This moment is extremely exciting.  
"Sayo-san has managed to impress me 2 times in the last minute." To hear my name from her is one thing. But to have a kiss with Sayo-san is being on a completely different level.  
"Can you call me just by my name from now?" her face is still being red. But that fact doesn't stop her from the candid conversation.  
"Wakari masu, Sayo," I whisper to her left ear. I want to impress her. Maybe I'm a poser, after all?  
"Eh?" she is surely embarrassed.  
"Excuse me, I just couldn't help myself." I smile for a bit.  
"Kageru!" Sayo is pouting and looks away. We don't say anything to each other for some time.

  
But there is still something I need to do. And Sayo reminds me about it.  
"Sakurai-san told me about your willing to move out from this hotel." she's being serious again. It's like she wasn't acting sweet 5 minutes ago. I feel like I always should be ready to face her prideful coldness.  
"That's right. I was going to do it independently of your answer. Though I'm happy that you didn't reject me!" I still can't believe this.  
"Reject? How I could...reject the one I love?" I'm not ready to hear something like that.  
"My Blue Rose..." I look to the bouquet, which is still standing in her room. She kept it. What I can say more?  
"I'm afraid to wake you up, Kageru, but we still should decide one problem." Sayo is being down to earth unlike me.  
"Sayo, would you agree on having a ride?" I want to spend a little bit more time with her.  
"Give me twenty minutes." she starts to pack her things straight away. That's one kind of surprise for me. I thought she would be asking a couple of questions before. But now she is filling her suitcase with clothes. Apparently, I don't notice the long dresses among them.  
"Sayo, do you dislike to wear long dresses?" I decide to satisfy my curiosity.  
"It may sound weird, but I'm feeling myself uncomfortable while wearing them," she replies while going around. I remember her live performance. Her attires were looking gorgeous, but what if it was too hard to perform at the concert halls? I start to have another kind of questions.  
"Of course, I'm biased but I think any outfits suits you well!" I'm a simple man. I love Hikawa Sayo.  
"Thank you." Sayo replies silently. I hope she gets used to hearing compliments. As a result, she finishes packing.  
"Are you ready?" I stand up from the couch. It's not like I'm being in some kind of rush, but I want to see new places with Sayo.  
"Yes," she answers confidently. It has been 3 months since Sayo arrived at this place. And now she is leaving with the guy, who barely knows her. I think she can be uncertain at first, but I will try to prove myself.  
"Let me take it." I should carry her suitcase. Though in our couple, Sayo is carry, while I'm being the support.  
"Thank you." Sayo smiles. While holding her guitar, she closes the door.   



End file.
